Yui Yuigahama/Relationships
Family Mother Voiced : Sayaka Ohara Yui's mother was introduced in Episode 13 of season 2 where she brings tea for Hachiman and Yukino who came to their house with Yui. Mrs. Yuighama seems to be lenient, kind, friendly person being mostly like Yui herself. She already knew about Hachiman by his nickname "Hikki" and mentions how Yui is always talking about him causing Yui to be embarrassed and push her out of the room. She also recognized Yukino as "Yukinon" and asked Yui if she is required to prepare the futon for Yukino for the night stay, indicating that Yui freely talks to her mother about her daily basis. Yukino is openly envious of Yui's free relation with her mother. Soubu High School 'Clique' She is friendly with everyone and belongs to popular Hayama's clique. Her class friends include Yumiko Miura, Hina Ebina, Hayato Hayama, Kakeru Tobe, Ooka, and Yamato, with whom she often hangs out. She also cares for them to a great extent and she is on good terms with them. Yui also worked along with her clique in times of cultural festival. After her experience in Kyoto and aftermath, Yui realized that she doesn't understand them. Yumiko Miura Yui and Yumiko are on good terms.They call each other on first name basis. Despite this fact Yumiko seems to dominate Yui in every aspect in the begining, even forcing her to go her, she manipulates anyone who admires her, most especially Yui whom she treats badly. But after direct confrontation of Yukino with Yumiko, Yui finally expressed herself to Yumiko.Though it seems to be ended there, Yumiko still held her bitterness which is shown in the tennis showdown. But they eventually patch things up and get along well then before after understanding Yui. Yumiko indirectly threatened Sagami and her clique from insulting Yui. They were shown to be outing in summer break and also genuinely care for each other Hina Ebina Yui and Hina get along well to an extent of calling each other by first name. Kakeru Tobe Tobe calls Yui by her first name while Yui nick names him, Tobechi. Yui doesn't hesitate to show her anger towards Tobe when he gave a negative comment about Hachiman in the service club. However Yui persuaded the service club to help Tobe and set schemes on her own to get Tobe and Hina close. Hayato Hayama Hayato and Yui are on good terms, calling each other by their first name. Both of them held each other in high esteem. Yui also requested Hayato's help in time of Taishi's request in hopes of Hayao's charm to get through for them. Hayato also tried his hand in helping Yui in times of Yumiko's wrath. Service club Hachiman Hikigaya It was already heavily implied earlier in the series, that Yui harbors romantic feelings for Hachiman; calling him "Hikki" in an affectionate manner, much to the latter's annoyance. This was first hinted, when she identified who he was in their first official meeting while he didn't know her (despite being classmates) and was confused by the name she gave him. This interaction was notable as most people had no idea about him due to his status of being an outcast. This was shown again as she nervously asked for Hachiman's number, where she can be seen blushing in embarrassment. When Hachiman had revealed that he used to text girls once, Yui's horrified expression can be seen and she even accidentally dropped Hachiman's cellphone which she held in her hand. When this was pointed out to her, Yui immediately covered it up by stating that she just couldn't believe he texted girls, much to his irritation. Always acting open and cheerful towards him, they seem to get along quite nicely even though though Yui sometimes finds Hachiman's personality and distorted thinking of youth to be annoying while he has the same feelings about her upbeat personality and happy views. In the light novel, Yui offered to organize and celebrate Hachiman's birthday party with Yukino, Saika and Komachi, during summer vacation but Hachiman turned down her offer. After Komachi informed Hachiman about her knowing Yui, he realized that Yui was the owner of the dog he saved and bluntly rejects Yui's friendly care towards him, which he believed along with the accident, was the root of her nice and sweet attitude she expresses to him, sending Yui into tears. As a result, the two distance themselves from each other though Yukino pressures Hachiman into helping her in apologizing to the latter. Due to this, Yukino and Hachiman go shopping for a birthday present to thank Yui for her friendship. Yui's dog got loose and made it to Hachiman having recognized him for saving it. After catching up to the dog, Yui spots them unaware of their purpose and thinking they are now dating. She accepts their to offer to go the clubroom and brace herself for what she thinks is their revelation of being a couple only to learn they had really went shopping for a present for her birthday. This both shocks her and leaves her touched that they did so as a means of remedying their broken status. Hachiman gave Yui a dog collar for her dog Sablé as a present for her birthday as he didn't know what to give a girl for a present, which Yui mistakes for a necklace, much to her initial embarrassment and joy later. As a result, Yui and Hachiman rebuild their friendship with no secrets while its clear that Yui's feelings for him have further developed. Yui once asked Hachiman and his sister to babysit her dog Sablé, after she came back to thank them for watching her dog, Yui invites Komachi and Hachiman to the upcoming Fireworks Festival. However, Komachi slyly declines the invitation, instead pressuring Hachiman to go alone with Yui, to their shock. On the day of the festival, Hachiman suppresses his human instincts of being alone with Yui with his own warped logic. After the firework display, both Yui and Hachiman recognize the black car Haruno was riding in as the one from the accident and realize Yukino was present. Hachiman then walks Yui home, where they begin to discuss Hachiman's accident and Yukino's involvement in it. Hachiman points out that the trio might have not come together if it wasn't for the accident, but Yui stressed that even if there was no accident, Hachiman might really end up in the club due to his personality and Yui also might approach the club due to some other problem and end up joining it.At the end of their small date, Yui seemed like she was going to confess her feelings to Hachiman, but an incoming call from her mother interrupts her. Although she seemed determined to ignore the call and continue, Hachiman urged Yui to take the call, after ending the call, Yui just says goodbye to him. This was due to either because she couldn't work up the courage or felt it wasn't the right time since Hachiman didn't seem aware of her affection. During the cultural festival, after sharing honey toasts with him, and Hachiman wanting to pay her with money because he refuses "charity". Yui offers him to invite her to "Pasera" as a way of paying her back, but indirectly asking him to take her out on a date. Hachiman realizes this and gets nervous telling her that he wants to think it through. Yui agrees to wait for him with a smile on her face. At the cultural festival, Yui shows that she doesn't seem to mind others criticizing her for being with Hachiman and freely hangs out with him more than before. She even gave the cold shoulder to Tobe, who bad mouthed him in the Service Club in times of his request. During the field trip, she spent more time with Hachiman than other members of her group. In Episode 5 of season 2, after Hachiman successfully kept the Service Club intact with Iroha being the Student Council president, she affectionately strokes his hair, hinting that instead of being just simply being fond of him or liking him, she may truly be in love with him. Later in the series, Yui requested to walk to the clubroom together with Hachiman everyday after class making it one of their routines. Yukino Yukinoshita Yui usually had an inability to deal with issues by herself, often aspired to be like others until Yukino changed her way of thinking. Following her experience with the Service Club, Yui begins to attend the club after school, despite Yukino's objections early on. Yukino also showed concern, when Yui stopped coming to the club and took initiative to make her rejoin and also to thank her for her help by celebrating her birthday. It can be stated as both see each other as best friends. Even with Yukino's cold and brash personality, Yui still sees the latter as a dependable friend - affectionately calling her "Yukinon" and sometimes hugging the latter when feeling thankful towards her. She also views her straightforward personality and harsh honesty as 'cool'My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A . Hachiman often noticed that Yui and Yukino often have meaningless conversations which they both seem to don't mind and enjoy. In the light novel, Hachiman saw this as child talking to the mother. It is later shown that they get along well, to the extent of eating lunch together in the club room, night stay at Yukino's house, and sharing Yukino's dress to visit the Angel Ladder celebrating each others birthday with exchange of birthday present. Yukino presented her an apron for Yui's birthday. Yui also noticed that it was Yukino's car which hit Hachiman when he tried to save Yui's dog. Yui didn't hold any hard feelings, as Yui was able to understand Yukino's situation and pain from that incident. Yui decided not to be a push over her, but to wait for Yukino to open up to her. Yui does see signs of Yukino trying to open up-to her and ask Hachiman to do the same. Acquaintances Saika Totsuka They're classmates and are on good terms. Yui nickname him as 'Sai-chan'. She even suggested him to go to service club for advice, regarding his club's performance problem. Saika presents Yui a hair clip for her birthday. Shizuka Hiratsuka Shizuka is Yui's teacher. They seems to get along well. Shizuka also seems to care about Yui as well. When Yui stopped coming to club Shizuka seems to know of Yui's absence and indirectly persuaded the other two to make Yui rejoin. Minami Sagami She is also an acquaintance of Minami, who is her class mate from first year. Yui acts friendly to Sagami but the feeling is not mutual. Yui says to Hachiman that both Minami and herself almost get along, indicating her difficulty to get along with her. Yui also shows her jealousy side, when Sagami tries to make an appeal to Yui's best friend, Yukino. Iroha Isshiki Both of them seems to know each other and are on good terms calling each other by first names. Iroha also tried to ask Yui If Hayato everr mentioned about her but only to be dissapointed. Mostly Yui didn't mind Iroha coming or making herself at home in the service club. However, Yui also seems to be jealous of her closeness to Hachiman. This can be seen when Hachiman helped Iroha carrying her belongings to be placed in the student council room, she and Yukino went speechless, much to Hachiman's surprise. Komachi Hikigaya Yui first met Komachi before Hachiman was aware of Yui's identity, because Yui wanted to give the boy who saved her dog some pastries as a present, but ended up giving them to Komachi who ate them herself, without Hachiman's knowledge who was "sleeping" at that time. They meet again where Komachi recognized Yui as the girl who gave visit the house to thank Hachiman and revealed this to her brother. They get along well as Yui left Sable in Komachi and Hachiman's care during her family's summer vacation. It appears Komachi is aware of Yui's feelings for her brother as after Yui invites her and Hachiman to the upcoming Fireworks Festival, Komachi slyly declines the invitation, instead pressuring Hachiman to go with Yui. Yui, Komachi and Hachiman went out shopping to buy Yukino's present, but Komachi slyly slide away, creating a date like situation between Yui and Hachiman. In a drama CD, Komachi gave Yui a photo frame as a birthday present. References Category:Relationships